Ayam VS Sadako
by ma-chan smsjl
Summary: re-post cerita lama dari akun yang lupa passwordnya T.T / warn : OOC, typo, geje, re-post, and other / Hinata hidup bersam sebuah band ternama di Konoha City /
1. Chapter 1

A/N : ini cerita lama ma-chan. semoga ga ada yang timpukin ma-chan. hiks,

ga tau musti ngomong apalagi, semoga berkenan. lanjut or delete?

disclaimer : naruto (c) masashi kishimoto

Aku... Seorang kapiten. Eh, salah! Maksudku aku seorang siswi Konoha International High School yang tengah bersiap menghadapi ujian kelulusan. Tapi, disaat aku seharusnya belajar, aku malah disuguhi tugas untuk menjadi panitia konser penggalangan dana yang dibintangi band dengan 5 personil yang menurutku aneh-aneh sekali. Ino, sahabatku yang telah menjadi sahabatku sejak masih di TK, menghabiskan waktu 3 jam hanya untuk menceramahiku bagaimana tampannya pemuda-pemuda yang kini tengah digandrungi remaja-remaja putri. Tapi tidak denganku. Aku malah mengnggap mereka adalah cowok-cowok aneh. Saat teman-temanku mengatakan "Wah,, personil Hokaze keren-keren! Coba aku punya pacar kayak mereka! Kyaa~ senangnya!" aku malah berkata "Halah, orang aneh gitu kok banyak yang suka to?" dan akhirnya aku mendapat ceramah dari gadis manis berambut _blonde_ panjang dengan nama Ino itu.

Ah, kurasa aku belum mengenalkan diri ya? Namaku Hyuuga Hinata. Yah, aku Cuma gadis biasa di sekolah luar biasa besar nan elit. Yah, aku kan anak pemilik sekolah itu. Jika tidak dipaksa ayah, aku tak akan masuk sekolah yang besarnya naudzubillah itu. Jujur saja, aku hanya lelah saat berangkat dan pulang sekolah harus menyebrangi halaman sepanjang 300 meter hanya untuk menuju gerbang sekolah. Ah, tak usah dipikirkan! Toh aku hampir keluar ini. Oh iya, aku punya seorang kakak laki-laki dan seorang adik perempuan. Kakakku, Hyuuga Neji adalah bassis Hokaze Band. Aku akui aku SANGAT iri pada rambut Kak Neji yang begitu lembut. Hokaze? Ya. Band yang sedang digandrungi remaja-remaja putri termasuk Ino. Personilnya ituuuu, ehm.. Sasuke, Sai, Naruto, Gaara, dan kakakku, Neji.

Sasuke dan Sai itu kembar. Jadi gak heran mereka mirip. Meskipun menurutku lebih cantik Sasuke. Apalagi kalau rambutnya yang seperti pantat ayam itu digerai seperti kakak, dia pasti terlihat sangat cantik. Apalagi dengan gaun yang dibelikan ibu untukku kemarin. Waaaaa... aku akan sangat iri bila impian itu terwujud. Oh iya, Sasuke adalah drummer Hokaze. Tapi dia yang paling terkenal diantara yang lain. Dan _fansgirl_ Hokaze Band dengan semangat mengatakan "SASUKE-KUN ADALAH YANG PALING KEREN DAN YANG PALING TAMPAN!" dengan suara cempreng mereka yang membuatk hampir mengeluarkan seluruh isi perutku jika saja ayah berjanji tak akan mengurungku di desa kakek selama 3 bulan.

Sai. Seorang Uchiha yang lahir 5 menit sebelum Sasuke ini juga gak kalah cantik kok sama si pantat ayam. Tapi, tetap saja dia selalu terlihat seperti mayat hidup yang berjalan. Wajahnya yang pucat dan senyum yang jauh dari kata manis itu cukup membuatku merinding saat Neji-nii mengenalkan teman-teman anehnya padaku. Tidak seperti Sasuke yang pelit senyum, Sai lebih banyak senyum, yah, walaupun mengerikan. Tapi tetap saja banyak wanita yang memujanya. Dan kalau aku sering membayangkan Sasuke dengan gaun, aku lebih sering membayangkan Sai berjalan dengan perban membelit seluruh tubuhnya. Dan dengan senyum anehnya itu, aku yakin kuntilady -saudara jauh kuntilanak- pasti takluk pada pesona mummy Sai yang membawa gitar. Haha.

Yang ketiga Gaara. Cowok Sabaku yang juga irit ngomong itu juga cantik. Bukan aku saja yang bilang! Sakura-nee selaku manajer Hokaze juga mengakui kecantikan Gaara. Bahkan Sakura-nee bilang dia bersyukur Gaara laki-laki. Jika Gaara perempuan, mungkin Neji-nii akan berpaling pada Gaara. Hahaha, ya. Sakura-nee adalah pacar Neji-nii. Kembali ke Gaara. Pacar Gaara sendiri juga bilang kalau Gaara itu cantik. Pernah satu kali kami bertiga -aku, Kak Sakura, dan Hanabi- mendandani Gaara saat ia tidur. Dan hasilnya, semua orang terpesona! Malah ada yang _nosebleed_ gitu. Ah! Tebakanmu benar lagi! Hanabi yang tomboy dan cerewet itu adalah pacar dari seorang Sabaku Gaara. Mereka dijodohkan dengan alasan bisnis. Tapi toh kurasa Gaara juga memiliki 'rasa' pada adikku yang tomboy tapi manis itu.

Yang keempat, Naruto. Lengkapnya Namikaze Naruto. Dialah juru bicara Hokaze Band. Karena dari kelima orang itu, cuma Naruto yang bisa bersikap normal. Cuma dia satu-satunya yang bisa diajak bicara. Secara dia pacarnya Ino, gak heran kan kalau mereka sama-sama cerewet? Oke, gak ada hubungannya. Tapi, wajarkan kalau seorang vokalis jadi juru bicara kepresidenan? Eh, juru bicara Band maksudnya. Aku heran deh sama Ino dan Naruto. Secara fisik mereka kan nyaris sama. Rambut pirang dan mata biru. Sangat tidak Asia. Bahkan kupikir mereka saudara! Taunya pacaran!

Terakhir, kakakku. Mau diceritakan apalagi? Neji-nii punya dua adik perempuan. Aku dan Hanabi. Usiaku 17 tahun. Sedang Hanabi 15 tahun. Dan kakak sendiri 20 tahun. Ciri fisik? Oh, siapa yang tak kenal 5 pemuda yang katanya hot dan sekseh. KATANYA lho!

Eh, eh? Kenapa jadi cerita soal mereka ya? Oh ya, aku ditunjuk Tsunami, eh, Tsunade-sensei untuk menjadi panitia karena aku mengenal kelima pemuda itu. Si jutek Sasuke, si mayat hidup Sai, si cantik Gaara, si cerewet Naruto, dan si brother complex Neji. Tak ada yang tau sifat asli mereka kecuali keluarga mereka, err, ralat kecuali orang-orang yang mereka angap keluarga!

Tok.. tok..

"Nee-chan! Kau mau berangkat tidak? Cepat keluar! Sudah jam setengah tujuh!" Hanabi menggedor pintu kamarku dengan ogah-ogahan. Yeah, dia kan tidak harus berangkat sekolah. Dia pasti merasa terganggu saat Tou-san menyuruhnya memanggilku. Aku membuka pintu dan menemukan wajah ngantuk Hanabi.

"Maaf, aku jadi mengganggu tidurmu!"

Hanabi hanya mengangguk dan berjalan kembali ke kamarnya dengan wajah berantakan dan boneka rakun besar kessayangannya.

Dengan tergesa-gesa aku berlari ke ruang makan. Menyambar bentou buatan Kaa-san dan sebuah roti lapis tomat yang ada di meja, aku keluar sambil berteriak "Aku berangkat!". Tapi, belum sempat aku membuka pintu keluar, aku merasakan sebuah tangan kekar menahan sikuku. Kulirik pelaku kejahatan itu dan berteriak kaget saat melihat bahwa Sasuke lah pelakunya.

"AYAAAM!"

TO BE CONTINUED

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	2. Chapter 2

catatan ma-chan : terimakasih banyak untuk smua yang sudah membaca dan mereview fic abal ini.

ini lanjutannya. semoga berkenan. :)

peringatan : OOC, typo, abal, dll.

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Kilasan chapter 1:

Dengan tergesa-gesa aku berlari ke ruang makan. Menyambar bentou buatan Kaasan dan sebuah roti lapis tomat yang ada di meja, aku keluar sambil berteriak "Aku berangkat!". Tapi, belum sempat aku membuka pintu keluar, aku merasakan sebuah tangan kekar menahan sikuku. Kulirik pelaku kejahatan itu dan berteriak kaget saat melihat bahwa Sasuke lah pelakunya.

"AYAAAM!"

.

.

Happy reading minna~

.

.

Sumpah demi apa aku merinding hanya karena _deathglare_ dari seorang cowok cantik macam Uchiha Sasuke.

Uh-oh, firasatku benar-benar buruk kali ini. Bocah ayam itu maju, melangkah pasti dengan aura misterius yang terus mengawal tubuh tegapnya. Langkah mundur terus kuambil hingga–

BUKK

–punggungku sukses menabrak pintu depan. Sasuke mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, mengunci gerakanku dengan tubuh atletiknya dan pintu sialan yang kini persis di belakangku. Nafasnya yang beraroma mint menerpa wajahku dan menggelitik tengkukku hingga merinding. Kini kuakui wajahnya begitu mulus tanpa cela. Dan bibir merahnya yang seksi itu –heeh?! kenapa aku ini? Apa yang kupikirkan di saat seperti ini?

'Ingat, Hinata! Yang ada di depanmu sekarang adalah manusia jejadian yang begitu tampan dan menggoda! Hah? Apa-apaan ini?'

Aku menggeleng kuat-kuat.

"Kenapa, eh, Sadako? Terpesona hmm?"

Suara baritonnya menggetarkan gendang telingaku, mengirim sinyal ke otakku, hingga membuat tanganku reflek –

BUAGHH

"Tsk! Aku hanya ingin mengambil hakku atas _sandwich_ tomat yang kau ambil, baka!"

Sasuke mengusap sudut bibirnya yang masih mengeluarkan cairan merah kental yang amis itu sambil meringis. Sementara dadaku masih kembang kempis seperti baru saja berlari mengelilingi lapangan tujuh kali. Masih dengan nafas tersengal-sengal, aku melempar _sandwich_ tomat –yang berhasil merusak pagiku yang indah ini– ke arah Sasuke.

"I-ini! A-aku t-tidak b-bu-tuh!"

Aku berlari keluar rumah setelah membanting pintu mahoni tua rumahku tanpa menyadari hadirnya seringai tipis di bibir Uchiha bungsu tersebut.

.

.

Ruang Kelas XII.I

Konoha _International High School_

Kini di sinilah aku. Duduk diam mengatur nafas di atas bangku kayu di deretan depan ruang kelas. Aku sempat berpikir aku datang terlambat hari ini. Bagaimana tidak? Aku bangun jam setengah tujuh, ditambah insiden dengan ayam-sialan-idola-perempuan-labil-yang-sangat-menyebalkan itu! Arghh! Kenapa harus memori ini yang mengganggu pagiku? Tenang Hinata!

Tarik nafas dalam-dalam, tahan, keluarkan.

Tarik nafas dalam-dalam, tahan, keluarkan.

Tarik nafas dalam-dalam, ta–

"_OHAYOU MINNA_~"

"Ughk! Ughk!"

Kurasa keputusan kepala sekolah menempatkanku satu kelas dengan pembuat onar adalah suatu keputusan yang sangat merugikan untukku. Dan kurasa tiga tahun bersama dengan cowok penggila anjing –yang memiliki tato segitiga merah di setiap pipinya– ini belum bisa membuatku terbiasa dengan tingkah hiperakifnya. Aku berusaha untuk tidak meladeninya yang kini entah terserang virus apa menari-nari di kelas sambil berteriak-teriak Akamaru akan memiliki momongan. Uh, sampai kapan aku harus bertahan dengan segala keanehan dalam kelas ini. Aku menyambar segelas air yang ada di mejaku. Entah milik siapa, semoga ini bukan cairan beracun karena rasanya terlalu aneh untuk lidahku yang seorang pecinta manis.

Apakah ini hanya perasaanku saja atau memang kelasku mendadak hening, aku memutuskan untuk membuka mataku yang terpejam sedari tadi. Mataku menyipit, alisku mengernyit heran mendapati seluruh penghuni kelas menatapku horror. Mendadak tenggorokanku terasa kering.

"Err, Hinata… k-kau meminum ca-cairan di gelas itu? Umm, kau… tahukan kalau itu,"

Kiba menggantung pertanyaannya. Uh-oh aku mulai mendapat firasat buruk. Dengan gerakan _slow motion_, aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari Kiba ke gelas yang kupegang sekarang.

"I-ini b-bukan l-larutan kko-kompos k-kemarin 'kan?"

Semua anak saling pandang sebelum mengkonfirmasi tanyaku tadi. Segera setelah itu aku berlari ke kamar mandi untuk mengeluarkan minuman campuran kotoran kelinci sekolah dengan berbagai cairan lain karya guru gila bernama Orochimaru.

.

.

.

Aku berlari tanpa mempedulikan segala hal yang ada di depanku, semua pikiranku terfokus pada keluarkan-semua-racun-guru-gila-dan-segera-bangun-dari-mimpi-buruk-ini. Seluruh orang yang ada di depanku menyingkir ketika aku melewati mereka dengan membekap mulutku dengan kedua tanganku sendiri.

BRAKK!

"Haah haaah…."

Nafasku masih tersengal-sengal setelah berlari dari kelas ke kamar mandi. Pintu yang baru saja kubanting kini seolah menatapku marah. Tapi aku tak mempedulikannya. Aku segera menghambur menuju wastafel dan memuntahkan cairan busuk itu.

"Ugh, Kami-sama…"

Sepertinya aku lupa kalau aku belum makan apa-apa hari ini. Dan itu membuatku semakin tersiksa. Aku baru saja mau keluar dari kamar mandi ketika aku mendengar ada yang mendekat. Tunggu, jangan sampai kau berpikir yang kudengar adalah suara langkah kaki. Kau pikir sekolahku mengijinkan muridnya berjalan seperti kapiten sehingga semua orang bisa mendengar langkah kakinya? Hah, mana mungkin begitu! Jangankan sepatu kapiten, dalam lingkungan sekolah saja kami hanya diijinkan mengenakan _uwabaki_. Lantas apa yang kudengar? Ya tentu saja siswi-siswi centil yang bergosip menuju kamar mandi.

Karena menurut instingku siswi-siswi itu menuju kamar mandi, aku pun menunda niatku untuk keluar dari kamar mandi sekolah dan malah masuk ke dalam salah satu bilik. Tidak. Aku tidak berniat menguping. Aku hanya sedikit penasaran karena sepertinya mebawa-bawa namaku dalam obrolan mereka. Garis bawahi itu! Aku TIDAK menguping. Ok?

"Jadi benar Hinata-senpai itu tinggal serumah dengan personil Hokaze?"

Nah, nah, benar 'kan namaku disebut-sebut!

"Sepertinya sih begitu. Kalau tidak, Tsunade-sensei tak akan menunjuknya menjadi koordinator Humas dalam acara perpisahan nanti. Secara Hinata-senpai 'kan bukan pengurus OSIS!"

'Heh! Lalu kenapa kalau aku bukan pengurus OSIS, hah?' aku mengomel dalam hati. Telingaku cukup panas mendengar mereka.

"Iya sih, tapi Hinata-senpai beruntung yah bisa serumah sama orang-orang keren. Apalagi Sasuke-kun. Aku jadi ingin bertukar tempat…"

'Beruntung? Hah? Beruntung? Ada juga sial! Itu kutukan!'

"Yah, kau benar. Senpai itu memang beruntung. Sangat beruntung malah. Secara dia itu kan boncel, dada rata, gak cantik-cantik amat, kuper lagi. Tapi bisa serumah sama personil Hokaze Band. Sedangkan aku yang cantik saja tak pernah dilirik oleh mereka."

'Kurang ajaaar! Dasar _kouhai-kouhai_ menyebalkan! Beraninya kalian memanggilku boncel! Aku ini mungil, tahu! Bukan boncel! Arrghh! Dada rata? Kau pikir punyamu bagaimana? Belum bisa ngalahin Tsunade-sensei aja bangga! Kuper? Kuperan mana sama yang gak pernah ketemu artis! Argh! _Kouhai_ payah!' yah, tentu saja. Omelan itu hanya beredar di kepalaku dan kalimat sumpah serapah tak ada yang keluar dari mulutku. Setidaknya aku masih punya harga diri untuk tidak berteriak-teriak di kamar mandi. Dan jangan coba-coba berpikir aku takut pada _kouhai-kouhai_ menyebalkan itu!

"Apa maksudmu tidak cantik? Bukannya Hinata-senpai itu gadis sampul tahun lalu? Bahkan Sasori-senpai yang notabene kapten tim basket dan cowok paling keren di sekolah saja naksir sama Hinata-senpai? Lalu dari mana kau bilang tidak cantik?"

'Aaah…. Orangtuamu pasti bangga punya anak yang jujur sepertimu! Hahaha' oh, sepertinya pulang sekolah nanti aku harus segera mengecek ukuran kepalaku. Semoga saja tidak bertambah besar. Hahaha.

"Hei, Shion! Kau ini bagaimana sih? Yang temanmu itu aku atau senpai itu, hah?"

"A-ah, maaf, Karin-chan! Bukan begitu, hanya saja aku berkata jujur. Tidak salah, 'kan?"

'Tentu, nak! Tentu kau sudah benar! Kau jujur sekali, nak!' ingin sekali aku tertawa sekeras yang aku bisa.

"Argh! Kau ini! Sudahlah kita kembali saja. Dan pulang sekolah nanti kau harus menemaniku mencari gaun untuk perpisahan karena aku akan membuat Sasuke-kun jatuh cinta padaku. Ayo!"

"A-ah, b-baiklah."

Sepertinya mereka sudah pergi. Aku membuka sedikit pintu bilik dan melongokkan kepala ke kanan dan ke kiri. Aku menghembus nafas lega mendapati kamar mandi yang benar-benar sudah kosong. Menatap sejenak pada pantulan diri di cermin, aku kemudian melangkah keluar kelas dengan santai.

Tiba di lorong, langkahku semakin pelan. Entah kenapa firasatku tidak baik kali ini. Kenapa lorong ini begitu sepi? Imajinasiku melayang pada adegan-adegan film horror yang belakangan ini sering kutonton bersama Hanabi. Di mana tokoh utama dari film itu berjalan sendirian di lorong yang sepi, kemudian tiba-tiba ada suara asing yang memanggil-manggil namanya, kemudian–

"–ga-san? HYUUGA-SAN!"

"WAAA!"

"Hyuuga-san apa yang kau lakukan di lorong sementara pelajaran sudah dimulai 39 menit yang lalu?"

"S-Sensei, a-aku a-a-aku –"

"Kau apa? Kembali ke kelas sekarang juga dan temui aku di ruang guru setelah pulang sekolah!"

"H-Hai, sensei!"

Dengan itu aku berlari sekencang yang aku bisa. Menghindari tatapan tajam Anko-sensei sejauh mungkin. Kau tahu? Anko-sensei adalah salah satu guru dengan julukan Killer. Bahkan Anko-sensei adalah _The Most Killer. _Aku berharap Anko-sensei tidak memberiku hukuman yang berat. Terakhir member hukuman, Anko-sensei meminta memaksa Yahiko –siswa kelas X.1 –untuk membersihkan kandang Manda –ular besar kesayangan Orochimaru-sensei.

Kami-sama, kumohon selamatkan aku….

.

Tbc

catatan ma-chan yang lain : huft, imajinasi ma-chan bekerja lambat. ma-chan tunggu kritik, saran, flame, apapun tanggapan teman-teman sekalian :)


End file.
